


aot oneshots.

by erenslut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Smut, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenslut/pseuds/erenslut
Summary: 'why so jealous? i'm not yours.''lies.''all of you is mine.'
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. jean x reader.

╒════════╕

jean kirstein.  
includes:  
smut.  
bad language.

╘════════╛

"aww, cmon jean-boyyy!!" connie mocked.

"yeaah!" sasha repeated.

"jean-boy- i meant jean...." eren said.

jean was more than pissed. if someone was to call him jean-boy one more time, he'd probably explode.

someone walked into the room.

.....

"jean-boyyyy!"

jean turned around, ready to punch the person. he knew that voice.

it was y/n.

"i'm gonna kill you."

"you can't kill me unless you catch me." she said, running away. jean ran after her, leaving everyone in the dining room confused as to why jean didn't hurt her like he did everyone else.

connie started giggling, and bit his lip.

"sasha. lets lock them in his room."

sasha's eyes lit up, and she started running, connie behind her.

jean chased y/n into his room, and she was stuck against a wall, no where to go.

he lifted her chin, getting closer and closer to her lips.

"you're so annoying." he growled.

.....

connie and sasha had ran up 10 steps, and were out of breath. connie's hand was on sasha's shoulder, and they both panted, slowly walking over to the closed door.

"you- you got the key?" connie asked.

sasha nodded, before sliding it in the keyhole, twisting it around.

they giggled.

jean heard this, and ran to the door, banging on it.

"connie.... sasha..."

"i'm going to fucking shove these swords up your ass-"

"well unlucky you. your gear is downstairs."

"lucky you." y/n said.

"anyone would kill to be alone in a room with me." she next said.

"well, not me. i'd rather die."

"ugh, i get it, jean. you hate me."

"but, it's okay, you can take all your frustration out on me!" she said, opening her arms out wide, expecting a slap.

but instead, jean walked over to her.

"any type of frustration?" jean said, leaning in.

connie and sasha, who had their ears glued to the door, turned red, and left, running laps around the house.

"ugh, finally. they're gone." jean said, crawling into his bed.

"but they won't come back for a while. come sleep." he said, patting the free side of the bed.

y/n slipped her shoes off, and crawled into the bed.

she suddenly felt a desperate need to hug jean.

instead of doing that, she grabbed his shirt.

jean smiled, and sat up, taking his top off.

"here. this uniform isn't exactly comfy." he said, opening his arms.

y/n hesitated for a second, until she leaned into him.

he wrapped his arms around her.

y/n placed her hand on his chest somewhere.

her cold hand make jean shiver.

and not because her hand was cold.

she looked down to see where her hand was.

it was on his nipple.

they were pale.

y/n circled them with her thumb, and jean slightly cramped up.

"d-don't- its sensitive!"

"does it look like my problem, kirstein?" she said, rubbing his pants slightly.

"i'm joking." he said, suddenly swiftly slipping a hand down her pants.

"fucking loser." jean said, pulling them down with one hand, the other on her waist.

she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, as he bit and sucked on her neck.

every insult he threw aroused her even more then before.

he carried on as he undid the buttons on her shirt, going down.

after, he slid his hand up her back, undoing her bra. before it even fell, he threw it off the bed, and pushed her down, so he was now on top of her.

“you’re so... perfect.” he said, admiring her.

she turned a faint pink as he moved to her breasts, and massaged them, while circling her nipples with his tongue, all while keeping eye contact.

he put love bites all over her, making her moan. every part of her he touched set her on fire.

“j-jean..”

“yes baby?”

she turned red upon hearing that. she never thought she’d be with jean doing... this.

jean noticed she was in her own world, and finally pulled her panties down, rubbing her clit.  
she covered her mouth as his fingers went from faster to slower. he wouldn’t let her have her orgasm anytime soon.

it was hard for her not to let shattered moans come out of her mouth, but she managed. 

“c’mon baby, make as many noises as you want. let everyone know how good i’m making you feel right now.”

she considered it for a moment, and started biting the tip of her fingers.

‘no way.’ she thought.

“aww..” he said, pouting.

after teasing her for so long, he finally took his pants off, and just looked at her.

he leaned forward, finally sliding his dick into her. 

“tell me when i can move.” he whispered.

“y-you can move.” she said, her teeth clenching.

he slammed into her, not giving a care in the world if anyone could here them.

“o-oh fuck.” he said, before leaning back forwards, seeing the outline in your stomach.

“s-see? look how deep i am in you.” 

“jean- you’re doing me so good-“ y/n said.

he increased in speed, and she finally let all the moans she had been keeping in slip out of mouth. she truly hoped everyone was all either out or downstairs.

she felt like she was on cloud nine.

after a while, his thrusts started becoming sloppy, indicating he was nearly done.

she tightened around him, her cum dripping all over his dick.

he finally pulled out, before cumming on her upper body.

jean took a minute just sitting there. until he put his head in his hands.

“i- uh- i’m sorry if it hurt-“

“it was fine, jean.”

jean cleaned y/n up, and they finally got ready.

until they heard 3 knocks on the door.

1

“open.”

2

“up.”

3.

“now.”

they both recognised that voice. it was captain levi.

“OH SHIT!” they both frantically screamed, jumping out of the window.

in front of them were connie and sasha, looking like they just watched someone die.

“let’s- never do that again connie.”

“y-yeah... let’s not.”


	2. levi x reader.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗  
levi ackerman.  
includes:  
angst.  
season 1/2 spoilers.  
╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

(also, in this y/n, armin, mikasa, and eren were not kids 5 years ago, they were around 17. levi was also the same age. in the future, all of them are 22.)

"A titan shifter?? Do you guys understand how stupid you sound??" Eren burst out. 

"Eren, listen to Armin."

Eren recalled what Armin had told him not even 20 minutes ago.

'I believe Y/n can turn into a titan. She's just like Ymir physically.'

Historia looked away.

'When hurt, she never complains. And as we know, titan shifters have the same regenerative powers like they're in their titan form. You really cannot say she has a high pain tolerance, because when Mikasa had a concussion, even she struggled. But Y/n never does.'

'This next point may be a little petty, but it helps. She seemed to have a close relationship with all of the other titan shifters. Annie especially.'

'And the last point, is that she was nowhere to see on that day five years ago.'

.......

Eren was snapped back out of his trance when Mikasa tugged at his sleeve.

"....Fine. I believe you."

"Good. Now, keep this on the low until she admits it. Give hints if you want, and try and get a reaction out of her." Hanji said.

After that, it was silent. Until a loud 'tch' was heard.

"Disgusting."

Eren turned to whoever said it.

It was Captain Levi.

"You three rejects treasure her too much. If she were to tell you straight up she was one, you wouldn't even believe her." Levi said, pointing at Armin, Mikasa, and Eren.

Armin looked down at the floor, Eren clenched his teeth, and Mikasa gave Levi a dirty glare.

And to which he glared back.

......

Everyone nearly jumped when the door flung open, and there their culprit stood.

It was Y/n, with puffy eyes, and her hair done like Annie's.

"E-Eren! Where's Eren?!" She said, scrambling around.

Her eyes scanned the room, till she saw the first person she knew.

She spotted Levi, and walked over to him, putting her arm out, trying to grab his sleeve.

He noticed her staggered steps, and took a step forward.

"Cap-tain.. I need to tell-"

Y/n felt her head spin before she fell into Levi's arms, passing out.

.........

5 years ago, Shiganshina District. 

Y/n had just finished gathering some wood for the fire back at home, and was now on her way to meet up with Mikasa and Eren, who were also collecting wood.

She heard a loud crash, and turned around. She couldn't see anything. 

Until she saw a large part of the wall come flying at her.

"OH SHIT!" She shouted, releasing all the wood, and running down the hill.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon!" She said to herself over and over again. Her mother always came first.

Looking into the distance, she saw them.

The colossal and armoured titan. She had no reaction, and kept running.

She ran down streets, where dead bodies lay. She ran down alleyways, where some had committed suicide. She ran and jumped through broken homes, where titans ate humans.

'How disgusting.' She thought, running closer and closer to what was left of her house.

"Mom?! Mom!" She called out, to which she got no response. She circled the broken house, until she got to the most crushed bit, where everything had fallen to pieces. 

Y/n finally noticed something. It was an arm sticking out of the side. She knew straight away it was her mother, and tears welled up in her eyes. 

She held her mothers hand one last time, until she felt something in her hand. It was a small card.

Y/n took it away from her mothers palm, and read it.

'Dear Y/n.. Happy birthday to you! I should really be saying this to you in real life, but i need to distract you while Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are on their way. I just wanted to thank you for being such an amazing daughter. You always help around the house, even when i don't need any help. I love you, and happy birthday."

Y/n let out an ear piercing scream, as she bit her hand over and over again. No blood. 

She was all alone. No Mikasa, No Armin, No Eren.

Y/n looked over her shoulder, and watched the titans run towards her.

She let out a small laugh, grabbing a blade out of her pocket, and putting it to her wrist.

With a freakish smile on her face, she said only one thing.

"I'll kill. every. single. one of you." 

She sliced her wrist, and the blood came out as fast as lightning came down.

..........

Y/n awoke in a sweat, and looked at her wrist, before looking to her left.

There he was, Captain Levi.

The moment he watched her try and hide her wrist away, he grabbed her by the back of the head, and pulled her towards him.

"Wrist. Now."

Y/n pulled the sleeve down, as she watched Levi inspect it.

'Only one cut?' He thought.

"Self-harm?" He asked, bluntly.

Y/n kept quiet.

"Answer my question." He said, now tightly gripping her wrist.

"No captain, i do not. I'm sorry if it looks like i do, i was just playing with the swords." She responded.

His grip loosened, but an eyebrow went up.

He flipped her hand around, and his eyes widened.

'Bite marks.. Just like Eren's.'

"Why do you have bite marks on your hands?"

Y/n was panicking.

"Uhh- I did it out of anger sir."

"What were you so angry about?"

"It's none of-"

Y/n was cut off when a soldier came bursting through the door. Levi immediately let go of her hand, and stood up.

"Captain Levi! We think the armoured titan is trying to kidnap Eren Jeager!"

He looked over his shoulder.

"Don't even think about moving from here." He said to Y/n, before leaving.

Y/n had to leave. Eren was in danger.

She stumbled off the bed, as the ice pack on her head fell onto the hard wooden planks she stood on. She slowly made her way over to her ODM gear on the table, and put it on, not hesitating to immediately pull her two swords out.

Taking a deep breath, she said something to herself.

"Get yourself together."

.........

Levi walked outside, into the pouring rain. He didn't particularly hate it, since it'd wash the dirty titan blood off his sword. 

He heard a loud crash as lightning came down from the sky.

Eren had transformed, and he was now attempting to fight the armoured titan.

Levi and Hanji helped out by killing all of the titans around them. The pair also looked around the town, trying to see if there was anyone who hadn't evacuated and needed help.

But there were only two things on Levi's mind this whole time.

'Is Eren okay?'

'Is Y/n okay?'

He shook his head angrily as he sliced more and more napes of titans. He was appalled at the fact there was now disgusting amounts of blood splattered all over him.

His head quickly turned as he heard Eren's screams. He watched as the armoured titan was pulled Eren out of his titan body with his teeth, not swallowing him.

There was no way Levi could get Eren in time.

Mikasa was with the other cadets, evacuating and killing titans who dared to come close enough to the evacuation gate.

Suddenly, a figure with no cape came flying towards the armoured titan. 

The titan grabbed her, and moved her closer and closer to his mouth.

Eren was punching the titans hand he was stuck in. He didn't want to watch Y/n die.

"EVERYONE, RETREAT!" She screamed, before biting her hand as hard as she could.

Before the lightning hit her, she smirked.

"I told you i'd kill every titan, Reiner. Including you if i had to."

"Are you serious?!" Levi angrily muttered. 

In the time this had all happened, Levi was getting closer and closer.

Eren dropped, nearly hitting the floor, when Levi caught him.

"YOU ALL HEARD WHAT SHE SAID! RETREAT!" Erwin called out.

'I guess that brat Armin was right after all.' Levi thought, going with everyone else.

.......

The only people left within the town were now the survey corps.

After the armoured titan was nowhere to be seen, Levi ran out trying to find Y/n.

He finally found her, laying in the rain, arm covering her eyes.

Levi cupped her face, and she moved her arm.

"Even though you haven't earnt my respect, and you're a titan shifter, i'm glad you're okay." Levi said, actually smiling.

Y/n had never seen Levi smile before.

"Thanks captain. But could you do me a favour and tell Armin, Mikasa, and Eren that i'm sorry?"

"No need. I still have to torture some dirty secrets out of you." He said, standing up.

He put his arm out, offering her to use his hand to stand up.

He quickly pulled her to him, and he leaned in.

"Hanji needs a new test subject too."

Before she could protest, he kissed her.

'I guess she isn't that bad.'


	3. connie x reader.

╔═════════╗  
connie springer  
includes:  
angst.  
health problems.  
no capitals.  
╚═════════╝

i want to be yours and yours only.

“y/n? where’s y/n?”

i want to tell you i love you.

“connie? she’s over at that one pretty tree on top of the hill.”

i also want to tell you that before i leave.

connie ran all the way to the bottom of the hill, and walked all the way up, not caring about how tired he was. all he wanted to do was see y/n.

he reached the top, and saw y/n.

she suddenly erupted with tons of coughs, and then looked at her hand.

“y/n!” he called out, running to her.

she wiped her hands on the grass.

“connie.” she responded, smiling.

he brought her into her hug, and she looked over his shoulder, and at her blood stained palm.

she sighed, and he hugged her tighter.

“feeling any better now?” he asked, patting her back like she was a baby.

“yeah.” she responded, snuggling her head into his neck.

it was quiet and sunny. the only faint noises that could be heard were of those of children’s playing.

he pulled back, and now put his hands on her shoulders.

“y/n, i wanted to tell you i lo-“

“you love the sound of food? because i do!” she said, standing up.

connie felt defeated. but never the less, he still went down the hill with her. he was always willing to go with her no matter what. they walked on the wet grass, and admired the town before their eyes. connie took a deep breath, and held y/n’s hand. y/n turned to him and smiled. his eyes lit up, and he turned pink. everyone in the town loved y/n and connie, and they all thought they were dating. a child approached them, and tapped y/n’s leg. 

“hey auntie y/n, and uncle connie. where are you guys going? we wanted to play with you.”

“oh- play?”

“say, connie, let’s do that! we can eat after!” she said, her cheeks flushing red.

connie still couldn’t say no.

and so the pair walked over to the area where the town was most filled with laughter of children and parents. the town square. 

armin, mikasa, eren, hanji and levi were there, eating.

one of the children threw the ball at connie, and y/n stood in the middle between connie and the child.

“i love this game!” connie exclaimed, throwing the ball over y/n’s head.

“me too uncle connie!” the other child responded, now rolling the ball between y/n’s legs. but she quickly grabbed it, and put her hands arms in the air, celebrating. 

“haha! better luck next time ivan!”

“aww..” ivan said, walking into the middle.

connie purposely threw the ball low, so it landed straight into ivan’s hands.

“oh no! i’m so sorry y/n!” connie said, putting his head in his hands.

“it’s okay uncle connie!” ivan said, holding connie’s hand.

“so, let’s play another game!” another child said, running in and grabbing y/n’s hand, and pulling her away.

“eli! go play tag with y/n!” 

“wait- ivan-“

and within two minutes, y/n was nowhere to be seen.

connie’s mood went down within a few minutes.

“i’m hungry now, ivan. i’ll play with you in a bit.” connie said, walking over to his comrades.

“hey connie!” armin greeted, pulling a chair out.

“hey..” he responded.

“what’s up?” armin asked.

“where’s y/n?” eren blurted out.

“eli took her off to play tag, they should be back within 10 minutes or so.” he responded.

and so connie relaxed, and played cards with his friends, and ate. he hoped y/n was okay.

.....

20 minutes later.

suddenly, eli came rushing to connie’s side out of nowhere, with tears in her eyes.

“what’s wrong, eli?” he asked.

“it’s y/n! she-“

before eli even finished her sentence, connie was up and running to the field where the children would normally play tag.

it was a flower field, with different types of flowers scattered around it.

he couldn’t see y/n.

“y/n? where are you?!” connie called out.

he only got two coughs in response.

running over to the spot where he heard the coughs, he saw y/n, laying there.

blood dripped down the side of her mouth.

“oh- hey connie.” he whispered, as he leaned down to her side.

“y/n! what happened?”

“i have pneumonia.”

“y-you have pneumonia? i thought you said you only had a bad cough, i didn’t realise it was that bad-“

“it’s my fault for not telling you guys, i didn’t want to worry you. after the recent attacks, medical supplies should not of been wasted on me.”

“what?! are you serious?! you’re one of our best soldiers!”

y/n chuckled.

“i’m as bad as a titan, you know? i’ve killed people too.”

“but that was out of self defence.”

“connie.” she mumbled.

“y/n.” he said, taking her hand, and putting it up to his cheek. normally it was warm, but this time it was cold.

“let me tell you this..” he said, his tears finally dripping out of his eyes.

“i-“ 

“love.”

“you.” she finished for connie, as he hiccuped.

he leaned over her, and gave her one last hug, his head snuggling into the crook of her neck.

she picked his chin up, and brought him closer,

“i’ll always love you connie. forever and always.”

she said, finally kissing him.

he put his hand over the bit where he could feel her heart beat.

it was like his tears and the beat were in sync. 

every beat was every tear.

and he pulled away as he felt it fade.

“forever and always.” he repeated, wiping one tear from her face.

.....

omg so hey guys i just wanted to thank you all for reading!! and also i’m sorry if this doesn’t make sense in terms of y/n’s health issues. and sorry if this has tons of mistakes!! it’s currently 1:21 am.


	4. Eren x Reader.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗  
eren jeager.  
titan shifter y/n.  
annie leonhart.  
also guys, i have decided i will only use they/them pronouns for y/n now.  
╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

"oi, annie." y/n said, stopping in their tracks. annie also stopped, and turned around.

"i'm under suspicion of being a titan shifter." y/n said, wiping a fake tear away. annie raised an eyebrow.

"you serious?"

"of course i am. i heard mr clean freak and eyebrows talk about me."

annie chuckled.

"just stay away from reiner and bertholdt." she responded, turning her back to y/n.

"ah, okay." y/n responded, as they walked side by side with annie.

the pair carried on walking, until they saw eren, who was standing next to a fountain, and looking for something.

"you got the spare military police jacket i gave you?" annie asked.

"of course." y/n responded, now walking over to eren.

"eren!" they shouted, nearly jumping on him.

"ah.. y/n. just the person i wanted to see." he said, not holding eye contact. his eyes went from the floor to the fountain and then to the sky. 

until he looked at annie. he slightly frowned, and finally looked back to the floor.

annie took a few steps back, looking around.

"y/n.. would you betray me?"

y/n's eyes went dark.

"get to the point, jeager."

"are you a titan shifter?" he finally said, gritting his teeth, and looking back at y/n. but all he saw was an unamused look on their face.

y/n pretended to think, and looked behind, at the roof behind them.

from the side of the chimney, was someones odm gear sticking out.

'levi?' they thought.

then they realised. they were surrounded.

"erwin heicho.." y/n muttered.

"erwin heicho? he isn't here." eren said.

as soon as annie heard that, she ran over to y/n, and pulled one of their swords out from the odm gear.

"come any closer to them, and i won't hesitate to kill them." annie said, putting the tip of the sword to their neck.

y/n didn't say a word, they just took a few steps backwards with annie.

"i put my ring in your pocket." annie whispered in y/n's ear.

"thanks. walk backwards now. all the way back. levi is there."

and so annie did.

levi dropped down, and sighed, pulling his sword out.

"wait!- heicho! don't kill her-" eren suddenly called out.

"are you serious, brat? she's a titan shifter! she's killed people!"

eren turned away. there was no excuse for killing people. especially innocent people.

"now!" y/n angrily whispered, as annie let go.

y/n ran as fast as they could, back to military police hq.

they heard the sound of tiles falling off the roof above them. such sloppy jumps. almost like they didn't care if they died, as long as they got the job done.

"jeager! stop following me!" they called out, running around a corner, and quickly taking their first layer of clothes off.

y/n was now wearing the military police uniform, and running.

eren didn't respond to their shouts, he just carried on running behind her, until they made it to the military police hq.

y/n ran inside, not being questioned, as they were wearing the uniform. but as eren tried to get in behind them, they were stopped.

"wait! i need to get inside! that lady is a titan!"

"a titan? are you stupid?" two guards said, restraining eren.

while the trio downstairs were fighting, y/n ran up to annie and hitch's dorm, knocking on the door. hitch opened it.

"may i know who you are?" she responded.

y/n took a quick breather, before responding.

"f/n l/n, a friend of annie's."

"okay, and what do you want?"

"i want a makeover. annie told me you're really good at makeup and things like that."

"did she really? that girl never wants one herself. but if you insist, come inside." hitch said, fully opening the door.

y/n sat on annie's bottom bunk.

"so.. what first?" hitch asked.

"by any chance, could you cut my hair? i think its too long."

"yeah. you know that chick from the survey corps? mikasa, i think it was? do you want your hair like hers?"

"sure."

y/n walked over to the chair in front of the dresser, and hitch grabbed some scissors. 

....

after cutting their hair, y/n combed their hair through. hitch started searching through drawers till she found what she wanted.

3 bottles. a red, yellow, and dark blue one.

"you want a change of hair colour too?"

y/n smirked.

"dark blue on the ends please."

hitch sprayed their hair.

"you need some contacts too?"

"yeah. blue ones please."

"also, why're you giving me so many options?"

"i have a feeling you're just running from someone. could probably be a stalker." hitch responded.

y/n raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. hitch put the contacts in for them, and gave them a mirror. 

"thanks hitch. you want some money?"

"no, its fine. im just glad annie just recommended me to someone." she said, smiling, and grabbing a long coat.

y/n got up, and brushed her clothes off, putting the jacket on. hitch took a few steps back, and her eyes lit up.

"well damn! i'd say i've done a good job."

"you really have." y/n praised, looking back at the mirror one last time.

they walked over to the door and opened it. hitch said one more thing.

"don't let eren get you."

y/n quickly walked out and shut the door behind her.

coincidentally and luckily, there was an open window next to annie's dorm. y/n jumped out of it, and landed in a bush.

they walked back to the front, where eren and the guards stood still arguing.

the guards didn't care to look, but eren gave them the side eye for a second, until he pushed himself back.

"ugh, god! i'm gonna go and complain to queen historia about this." eren suddenly said.

y/n started speed walking away, until they felt a hand on their shoulder.

'shit.' they thought.

"a makeover? really? did you seriously think i wouldn't be able to notice my g/bf? " eren whispered, in a husky voice.

y/n felt a shiver run down their spine.

they took a few steps forward, and so did eren.

"why do you keep running after me, jeager? don't you want to break up after realising i'm a shifter?"

"are you serious? didn't you still get with me knowing damn well i'm a titan too?"

"yeah.."

"damn idiot." eren said, pulling y/n by the arm.

....

y/n awoke finally, lifting their head up. they tried to move their arms, but they were restrained.

after their vision came in view properly, there sat two people in front of them.

levi and eren.

"you aren't getting shit out of me though-"

levi slapped y/n.

"heicho! you didn't need to slap her!" eren said, looking away.

"i was joking, heicho. no need to be so harsh." y/n said, pulling the chains off.

levi immediately got up and pulled eren back with him.

"ohmygod- y/n! quit messing around! SIT YOUR ASS BACK DOWN-" eren said, getting more pissed by the minute. 

the cell door was opened.

y/n quickly grabbed eren's arm and dragged him outside, as they carried on running.

eren was freaking out, knowing levi would kill them. he would look behind himself every two seconds, apologising to the angry levi behind them.

y/n laughed.

"c'mon eren, let's go to that sakura tree at the top of the hill! whoever heicho catches first has to pay for dinner!"


End file.
